


Escape

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, crappy ex, implied sex, naked people being touchy, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: On a winter’s eve in 2011 Los Angeles Sebastian meets a girl that takes his breath away. She is clearly trying to avoid someone and he offers her an escape. Little does he know that the one night’s connection will blossom into a beautiful friendship and so much more when he accidentally run into the gorgeous Y/N in New York a few months later.





	1. Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters in this series can be read as one shots even if I hope you'll enjoy them as a whole. Everything is written out of order but I will try and place them in order within the collection

Los Angeles was different than New York. It was easy to get caught up in the glamour and the parties. Sebastian usually went to a few everytime he was in town. If for no other reason than to make more contacts in town. It would be a lie though if Sebastian said he didn’t enjoy them. He loved having a good time, but he also loved people watching. LA was filled with people that you didn’t see anywhere else. People that often made him happy he had New York to go home too.

Tonight Sebastian arrived at the party with Chris Evans. Chris was a co-worker but had also quickly become a close friend. Sebastian hadn’t meant to go out tonight since he was flying back home tomorrow, but Chris had convinced him to come with him.

“Who are you looking for? You’re gonna dump me here for some girl aren’t you?” Sebastian glared at Chris who was clearly scanning the room for someone almost as soon as they had arrived. Sebastian wasn’t completely sure whose house it was but he was pretty sure it was some music video director.

“I am looking for a girl actually,” Chris grinned, making Sebastian roll his eyes at his friend.

“Not like that though,” Chris continued more seriously. “She’s a friend. Just wanted to check in. I see her. Come on.”

Sebastian grumbled but followed Chris across the room. His sour mood lifted the second he saw her though. She was absolutely breathtaking. There was a lot of beautiful women in the room, but they all paled in comparison with her. Her smile when she saw Chris lit up the room and the hug she gave him made Sebastian without any reason at all feel a pang of jealousy, wishing he was in his friend’s shoes.

“Y/N. This is my friend Sebastian,” Chris’ voice woke Sebastian out of his daze and he smiled back at her reaching out his hand.

“Hi,” Sebastian felt a warmth rush through his body from his hand when she took it. Her skin was so soft and smooth, perfect just like the smile she gave him.

“Hi, Sebastian. Nice to meet you,” she answered before returning her attention to Chris. Sebastian couldn’t repeat what they were talking about even if he tried. He didn’t hear a word. He was completely mesmerized with her. So much so that he didn’t get to say more than that one word to her before she excused herself and walked away into the crowd.

“Dude,” Chris’ hand landed against his chest in a friendly slap, drawing Sebastian’s attention to his grinning friend’s face. “You’re practically drooling.”

“Oh shut up. She’s hot,” Sebastian grumbled, before grinning at the disgusted face Chris pulled.

“She’s like my sister man,” he grumbled before smiling, “but if you wanna go for it I won’t be offended. She hasn’t had the best luck with men so if you wanna break that…”

Sebastian threw his head back in laughter. “You do know I am going back to New York tomorrow right? Thanks for the backhanded compliment though.”

After that Sebastian somehow managed to turn the conversation into work, before a group of women came up and surrounded them. Chris seemed to hit it off with one of them, while Sebastian was getting increasingly bored, scanning the room for a distraction. Which was when he saw her again. She was sitting at the bar, with a guy leaning close to her at her side. Sebastian was too far away to make out a word that was being said, but he could easily tell by her body language that she wasn’t interested. The idiot guy next to her didn’t seem to get the memo though.

Sebastian quickly excused himself to the girls and Chris, making his way towards her. He didn’t make up his mind what he was going to do before he reached them.

“Darling,” Sebastian called when he was a few feet away from them, drawing both their attention to himself. “I’m so sorry I’m late. LA traffic, you know.”

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her in a loose embrace, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “if I read this wrong and you want me to go away, just throw your drink in my face or something.”

Sebastian let her go, taking a step back to see the amused glimmer in her eyes. She was clearly, trying her best not to laugh at his little-whispered escape. She didn’t take it though. Instead, she jumped off her barstool, taking his hand with a big, warm smile on her face.

“That’s fine Seba. You’re here now. Come dance with me.” She dragged him towards the dancefloor without once looking over her shoulder at the guy she left behind at the bar. Instead, she turned to face Sebastian, wrapping her arms around his neck and his hands on instinct found their way to her waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“Thank you so much for that. I tried everything short of punching him in the face to get rid of him. Such a creep,” she shuddered, making Sebastian laugh as they began moving with the music.

“Yeah well. Randomly walking up to a woman to hug her might be a little creepy too. I’m sorry about that,” Sebastian smiled sheepishly.

“Narh. It’s okay. Any friend of Chris’ can’t be that bad,” she teased and Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat. She really was amazing. It wasn’t just that she was gorgeous; it was so much more than that. There were a playfulness and confidence to her. A grace and a kindness. Sebastian hardly knew her and he was already completely taken with her.

“I wasn’t actually even planning on coming here tonight. I was just looking for a distraction, but this place is more of a reminder,” she rambled. There was a vulnerability in her voice that made Sebastian wanna protect her and he instinctively pulled her a little closer to him as he spoke.

“Why don’t we get out of here then?” Sebastian’s eyes widened along with hers as it dawned on him how that had sounded. He instantly let go of her not wanting her to think he was trying to push himself onto her in any way because he wasn’t. Not that he wouldn’t love to spend the night with her but she didn’t strike him as the kind of girl that would bring a strange guy back to her place, just because he had helped her get rid of another creep.

“I’m so sorry,” Sebastian’s eyes fell to the floor, thinking he definitely deserved that drink to the face right about now. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Yes,” her voice caused his eyes to jump back to hers and a gobsmacked expression was plastered all over his face.

“Wha… What?” Sebastian stuttered, desperately trying to get his brain to function properly again.  

“I don’t usually do this, but what I usually do haven’t seemed to work out so great either so yes. Let’s get out of here,” she rambled.

Sebastian stood frozen, blinking like some idiot trying to figure out if what he just heard wasn’t just his imagination playing some cruel trick on him. If she wanted a night of fun she could have picked anyone. Any guy would have happily agreed to take her home. Sebastian couldn’t for the life of him figure out why she would make that offer to him.

“Unless you don’t wanna…” she chewed the inside of her cheek, looking nervous when Sebastian didn’t respond instantly. That did the trick though. He couldn’t stand her thinking even for one second that he didn’t want to spend time with him. In any way, she would let him be honest. For as long as that might be.

“Let’s go,” Sebastian offered her his hand and smiled when she took it with an almost shy smile on her face. He lead her through the house and towards the door, not stopping until they were out in the open.

“Do you have a car? I came with Chris.” It suddenly occurred to him he wasn’t in New York with a metro around every corner or an easily available cab to jump into.

“Yeah,” she waved at one of the vales, giving the young guy her card before turning back to Sebastian. She looked nervous. Sebastian wanted to tell her she didn’t need to be. No matter where they went from here he would be content just by being in her company. He had no expectations and he wasn’t going to pressure her into doing anything she didn’t want just because she had hinted something might be on the table.

“Your place or mine?” Seb asked as her car pulled up next to them and she got into the driver’s seat.

“Well unless you wanna drive all the way to New York…” Sebastian smiled teasingly at her and her eyes widened before she laughed relaxing a little.

“Okay. Mine it is,” she grinned, leaning over him opening the glove compartment. “Pick a cd. Anything you want,” she offered.

The 20-minute car ride was easy. Both of them laughing and singing along to the 80s mixed hit album Sebastian had picked out. Her doing a much better job at it than him, but she didn’t make fun of him. She just laughed and sang along with him as they drove through the warm LA December evening. The destination and goal all but forgotten as they just enjoyed each other’s company.

Her nervous demeanor returned the moment they stepped through the front door of her apartment though and she began rambling if Sebastian wanted something to drink, listing everything she had to offer as she made her way towards the kitchen.

She didn’t get far before Sebastian gently closed a hand around her arm stopping her movement and pulling her to face him again. When she didn’t look at him he carefully pressed a finger under her chin, urging her eyes to meet his.

“Hey. There are no expectations here you know? Anything you wanna do is fine by me. If you wanna have sex, we’ll have sex. If you wanna put on some music and dance again we’ll do that. We can talk or watch a movie,” Sebastian suggested, only to be stopped by her lips crashing against his.

The moment their lips met was the moment he knew he was done for. It started softly, after the initial crash collision that was, and Sebastian wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Her arms came to rest against his shoulders as her fingers ran through his hair. The kiss deepened gradually and Sebastian slowly began backing her up until her back hit the wall and they were grinding into each other.

He smiled when she moaned softly and he pecked her lips before pulling back a little looking into her eyes.

“Or we can make out,” Sebastian grinned, causing her to laugh and hide her face against his chest. Sebastian chuckled, pulling her close. He loved just getting to hold her like this. It wasn’t the first time he had gone with a girl or taken one home for the night, but it was the first time he was feeling like he was going to regret it. They were from different parts of the country and they barely even knew each other. This was about sex, or it potentially was. Either way, it was a one-night connection type of thing and Sebastian wasn’t sure that was going to be enough for him. She made him act like a flustered schoolboy and his heartbeat picked up when she smiled at him. She was easy and fun to be around. On top of that, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life. It wasn’t going to be easy walking away from her no matter the outcome of tonight.

“I’ve never done this before,” she whispered, still wrapped in his arms with her face buried against his chest.

“You know we don’t have too…” Sebastian started as he rubbed his hands up and down her back to calm her. There was something so natural about having her in his arms like this. Like she belonged there.

“I want too,” she tilted her head, looking up at him and Sebastian swallowed harshly before nodding.

“Okay. If you wanna stop at any time…” he started again, only for her to interrupt him once more.

“I know,” she smiled softly talking his hand in hers, guiding him towards her bedroom and not letting go until they were inside. She turned around to face him, standing between him and her bed. She was looking nervous again.

Sebastian slowly bridged the gap between them, cupping her face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss her again. He made sure to give her more than enough time to stop him if she wanted too. She didn’t, instead, she met him halfway and Sebastian felt as if he was soaring. She pushed the jacket he was wearing down his body and let it fall onto the floor while his hands wander her body, taking in her soft curves.

Somehow in his daze, he managed to back her up towards the bed, completely missing the distance, sending her tumbling backward with him on top of her when her legs hit the edge. She squealed in surprise and Sebastian just barely managed to break his fall with a hand on each side of her head, avoiding their heads to knock together and crushing her under his weight.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry,” Sebastian spoke, slightly out of breath but his horror was short lasted as she broke out into a hearted laughter he couldn’t help but join. He was still smiling when she took him completely by surprise, rolling them over so she was straddling his waist.

“Klutz,” she teased with a grin as she began unbuttoning his shirt and Sebastian chuckled.

“Do you always insult a guy when you’re trying to get into his pants?” Sebastian teased her, giving her thighs a playful squeeze and she giggled, continuing her task.

“Only when he almost give me a concussion,” she sassed him back, running her hands up his now naked chest under the open shirt, as she leaned down to kiss him again. Sebastian welcomed the kiss, enjoying the feel of her hands on his body, as he let his wander in search of the zipper on the back of her dress. Which proved to be harder than he had expected and a frustrated groan escaped him as she pulled back with a giggle.

“Need some help there Bash?” she bit her lip, clearly trying to stop herself from laughing. Had it been any other girl Sebastian’s ego might have been more than a little bruised by that comment, but with her it didn’t come off as mockery. She was just being playful and irresistible as hell.  

“How the fuck did you get into that thing?” Sebastian grumbled, making her laugh and guide his hand to the left side of the dress and Sebastian instantly felt his mistake, pulling down the zipper.

“Atta boy,” she wiggled her nose at him and Sebastian groaned playfully, pulling her dress over her head, sitting with her still in his lap. He smiled at her, watching how she bit her lip as she pulled his shirt the rest of the way off his body letting it join the dress and jacket on the floor.

Their breathing was a little heavier than normal as their eyes met, hands gently wandering the other’s newly exposed skin. Sebastian leaned in kissing her deeply and he decided that if this was all they’d do for the rest of the night he’d be more than content.

She didn’t seem to be however and Sebastian groaned into the kiss when she began grinding down on him, quickly making his pants uncomfortably tight.

“Jesus woman,” Sebastian gasped resting his forehead against her shoulder, trying desperately to regain control of himself, but her continued ministrations weren’t exactly making it easy. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“No,” she bit her lip before attacking his neck, kissing and sucking, no doubt leaving her mark on him as Sebastian’s hands slid up her back, unclasping her bra. She leaned back a little letting it slide down her arms giving him a full view of her chest and she giggled at the no doubt awed look on his face. “At least not on purpose.”

Sebastian raised a brow at her, loving this newfound courage of hers. Her confidence was one hell of a turn on, but he still couldn’t help but do a playful little power struggle with her. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her flush against his body before flipping them over so she was pinned beneath him.

She squealed in surprise but laughed the moment her back hit the bed and Sebastian smirked down at her, enjoying the way her hands ran down his chest, unbuckling his belt.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” Sebastian’s New York accent was getting heavier by the minute but she didn’t seem to mind. Her eyes were lust blown and a smile was plastered across her face as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss before letting his lips wander down her jaw, to her neck, her breasts, down her stomach. He lingered every time he found a spot that seemed to draw a more needy reaction from her until he settled between her legs. His fingers twisted in the waistline of her panties as his eyes found hers.

“Tell me to stop?” he offered her.

“Sebastian doesn’t you dare,” she scolded, making him laugh as he pulled her underwear down her legs at a torturously slow pace. The desperation in her eyes was really just an added bonus though. I reality Sebastian just loved the feel of her smooth, soft skin under his hands as he moved.

As soon as the panties hit the ground Sebastian ran his hands back up her legs, guiding her to rest them over his shoulders as he leaned down, flattening his tongue and running it through her folds. He moaned along with her. He couldn’t stop himself. She tasted like heaven and Sebastian didn’t hold back as he buried his face between her legs. His fingers dug into her hips, keeping her in place as she tried to buck against his face. Her moans and whimpers were like music to him and he even welcomed the ringing her thighs squeezing violently around his head caused when she came on his tongue with a scream of his name falling from her lips.

Sebastian stood up wiping his chin as he dug around in his pocket, finding his wallet and a condom. He made quick work of removing his pants and boxers as he watched her watch him. She was a fucking goddess as she lied there; completely naked and her skin was glowing. Her hair was a mess and her eyes still dazed from her orgasm. It was all Sebastian could do to focus enough to put on the condom, stroking himself a few time to make sure it was on, before crawling back into bed with her.

“You can still tell me to get lost you know?” Sebastian reminded her, gently caressing her face making her giggle and roll her eyes at him.

“Then I would have told you before you put that thing on wouldn’t I?” Sebastian gasped and his head fell to rest against the crook of her neck as she reached out stroking his hard cock.

“Keep doing that and this will be over soon,” Sebastian groaned, grabbing her wrist to stop her and she giggled again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, gently pulling him towards her.

“Come here you dork,” she smiled, kissing him as he situated himself between her legs, slowly pushing into her. She gasped against his lips as he settled fully inside her and Sebastian waited a few seconds for both of them to adjust to the feeling of her wrapped around his cock before he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting slowly back into her.

It didn’t take long for them to find a joint pace and Sebastian wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her up towards him as he held his own weight with his free arm, rolling his hips in time with her, thrusting deep into her. Her nails dug into his back and a string of curses fell from her lips making him smile.

“Let go, sweetheart,” Sebastian urged, out of breath and completely high on her, but needing to feel her come apart around him. She did and Sebastian followed suit soon after, collapsing down on top of her, resting his arms on each side of her head to keep from crushing her.

“Holy shit,” Sebastian mumbled, kissing her shoulder before slowly pulling out, letting himself fall back onto his back beside her. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah it was,” she answered, rolling over kissing him tenderly. When she pulled back there was a sadness in her eyes, but Sebastian didn’t get a chance to ask before she left the bed disappearing into the bathroom.

Sebastian sat up, pulling off the condom and tying it off before tossing it in the be bin beside the bed. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself or what had just happened so he just stayed there. If she wanted him to leave she would have to tell him. He couldn’t bring himself to walk out on her like this, and more than that Sebastian didn’t want to leave her. He would if that’s what she wanted, but if he had a choice he’s spent the night holding her.

The door to the bathroom reopened and she looked almost shocked to see him still sitting in bed, as undressed as she left him. So was she by the way, but she also seemed to be a little more uncomfortable by that fact that Sebastian felt.  

“You’re still here.” Sebastian wasn’t sure if it was an accusation or a question. Either way, it hurt more than a little.

“Do you want me to go?” Sebastian asked, reaching for his boxers on the floor, but before he had a chance to get them she sat down on the bed beside him. Her hand on his arm stopped his action and their eyes met.

“No. I’d really like you to stay the night. I just thought that… I don’t really know how these things work,” she muttered and Sebastian couldn’t help but chuckle at her sudden returned shyness and innocence. He pulled her tightly against him as he laid back down on the bed, smiling when she breathed a small sigh as he brought the covers up around them.

“It works, however, we want it too. You want me to stay and I wanna stay and cuddle with you,” Sebastian smiled down at her, loving how her cheeks took a slightly redder color with his words.

Sebastian knew he was leaving in the morning and that long distance relationships rarely worked, especially not in his business and surely not with a start like this. Part of him already regretted he had let the night go as far as it had, but he also had a hard time beating himself up over it too much as she laid in his arms, drawing soft patterns on his chest. He felt a connection with her. Not that he hadn’t felt connected to one night stands in the past, he rationalized as he tried to make sense of this new feeling that had settled within him. There was absolutely no reason that she would be any different than the rest of them. It wasn’t a complete lie, but Sebastian still knew that she was special and that he would spend the rest of his life wondering about the what-ifs when he walked out that door tomorrow. That was then and this was now. There was no way in hell he wasn’t going to enjoy every last second he got to spend with her between now and tomorrow.


	2. The Long Goodbye

Sebastian laid still closing his eyes, trying to sleep as he felt her calm breathing against his chest. This felt amazing. The sex had been fantastic. So why was it he couldn’t seem to shut his brain off and fall asleep?

He tilted his head looking down at her. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed, cuddled up to him, but her breathing was still light. He assumed she was still awake too. He wasn’t sure though, so he just watched her.

“You’re staring.” A small smile crept onto her face, but she didn’t move or open her eyes.

Sebastian chuckled, giving her a squeeze before answering her. “You’re beautiful.”

Her smile grew wider and her eyes opened. She tilted her head resting her chin against his chest looking up at him.

“You’re not bad yourself, Seba,” she laughed caressing his cheek when he felt his face heat up slightly with her words. “You’re blushing. That’s so sweet.”

Her words and gentle touch most certainly didn’t make the color leave his face and Sebastian averted his eyes cursing himself, but she didn’t seem to mind. Her lips landed on his jaw before she gently forced him to look at her with the hand still resting on his cheek.

“Don’t feel bad about that. That’s a sweet, beautiful quality,” she assured him and Sebastian couldn’t help but mirror her smile.

“So… We never really got to talk. What is it you do for a living?” Sebastian changed the subject before he permanently took the color of a tomato, much to his relief she humored him.

“I’m a singer and songwriter. My bandmates and I are putting the finishing touches on a Christmas album actually. Just covers thought but we do usually write our own music,” she rambled excitedly making Sebastian smile as he listened to her.

“I would love to hear some of your music sometime,” Sebastian told her genuinely, but it still surprised him when she jumped from the bed, stealing some of the covers to wrap around her still naked form.

“Where are you going?” Sebastian called after her, smiling at the sound of her laughter. It was scary how much he loved that sound already. Sebastian didn’t really have time to do much other than sit up to rest against the headboard and making sure his bits were covered by the covers she left behind before she returned to the room with a smile on her face and a phone in her hand.

“Are you calling for help? Because if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already?” Sebastian teased her, grinning as she rolled her eyes at him letting herself fall into bed next to him again.

“Pretty sure you tried and failed already,” she sassed back as she slung her legs over his, nearly giving Sebastian a heart attack when the covers fell the side revealing her thighs. She clearly either didn’t notice or didn’t care cause she just leaned into his side, allowing Sebastian to wrap his arm around her waist as she began fiddling with her phone before showing him the screen.

“This is us,” she said as she music began and Y/N appeared in between a spiky-haired blond man and a smaller woman with a long brown braid hanging down her shoulder.

“I can see that,” Sebastian grinned, before taking a pillow to the face as she laughed at him.

“No dufus. That’s the band’s name. This is Us,” she explained making, Sebastian laugh at the misunderstanding and pull her a little closer as she began to sing in the video.

Sebastian sat quietly listening to the voices and the words of the lyrics. He wasn’t sure what he had expected but it wasn’t this. He was more than a little impressed with her and her two bandmates.

“That’s amazing Y/N,” Sebastian told her with genuine awe in his voice and now it was her time to blush a little.

“Thank you,” she smiled, placing her phone on the nightstand before leaning back against him, but didn’t try to lie back down. She seemed content to just sit with him like this for a little while and to be honest Sebastian couldn’t think of anything he’d rather be doing.

“So you’re not gonna ask me what I do?” he teased her, poking her side making her giggle and pull a face at him.

“No, because I already know. Chris Evans is like the brother I never wanted. You really think I didn’t see Captain America?” she grinned. Sebastian wasn’t completely sure how to feel about that, but he decided it didn’t matter. It didn’t seem like she thought it was a big deal and she was friends with Chris, which probably meant she wasn’t the fangirling type at all.

“I was kinda bummed though,” she continued before he could give it any more thought. “I really liked Bucky.”

“Yeah?” Sebastian’s smile widened. Bucky Barnes was one of his favorite roles to have played, if not the favorite, so it made him proud she liked the character that much. “I really like him too.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her when she started squinting suspiciously at him. “What?” he laughed at her ministrations.

“You said LIKE not LIKED,” she insisted and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head at her. He bit his lip looking up at her when she was all of a sudden in his lap straddling him. His hands found her hips and he had to fight the urge to kiss her as she beamed down at him while pretending to scold him.

“Come on Bash. Chris won’t tell me anything,” she whined, making Sebastian throw his head back in laughter.

“That, sweetheart,” Sebastian drawled playfully running his hand down to her thighs sneaking them under the sheet she was wearing as a makeshift dress. “Is because the Marvel police would kill us if we talked. I saw a sniper outside the window a minute ago.”

“Oh my God you’re such a drama queen,” she rolled her eyes playfully at him, looking down to where his hands had disappeared before back to his eyes. There was a playful glimmer on her face as she pressed her hands to her hips.

“What do you think you’re doing Stan,” she asked, fighting to keep a straight face and smirked as his hands wandered up her stomach; his thumbs grazing the underside of her breasts making her gasp.

“I don’t know. There’s a beautiful naked woman on my lap. Kinda hard to keep my heads to myself,” Sebastian smirked, looking after her as she dramatically let herself fall sideways off his lap and onto the bed, not caring the sheet was slipping, leaving little to the imagination.

“And here I thought you were angling for round two,” she sighed with a teasing smile on her lips. Sebastian gulped as his eyes wandered her body and his attention instantly peaked. 

“I… I didn’t know that was on the table,” Sebastian stuttered, as she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from giggling.

“It’s on the table. If you got another condom that is?”

She had barely gotten out the words before Sebastian almost did a nosedive to grab his wallet off the floor and Y/N could no longer hold in her laughter. She pulled Sebastian with the wallet in his hand, back into bed and her arms, still giggling at the excited grin on his face.

“Come here you dork,” she spoke softly, pulling him in for a passionate kiss that made Sebastian lightheaded. He stayed that way for the next hour, kissing, touching and making love to her until they finally both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

***

Sebastian woke up early, just like always. He was a restless sleeper and it was actually even rare he slept as long or as peaceful as he had done with Y/N in his arms. He watched her sleep cuddled up against him for a little while, before gently pressing a kiss to her forehead and maneuvering himself out from under her. He gently lifted her head replacing his shoulder with a pillow before standing up to look for his clothes scattered around the room.

He was going to be on a plane later, so he knew that it was probably a good idea to shower. Now he was faced with the decision of using hers uninvited, not wanting to wake her just yet or start breakfast and having to rush back to his hotel sooner than he would like to shower there. Sebastian decided on risking the scolding from Y/N, though he doubted there would be one and headed to her shower.

It didn’t take him that long and he didn’t end up regretting the decision. Borrowing her soaps meant he got to smell her on him a little longer than he would have otherwise. He quickly threw the towels into her hamper and pulled on the boxers and pants from last night in lack of a better option, before heading back into her bedroom. He smiled as he saw her still sleeping, clinging to her pillow with a small smile on her lips.

Sebastian took a deep breath, pulling himself from the daydream he was dangerously close to falling into. A daydream where this wasn’t LA but New York. A daydream where all of this had started with a date and not a misspoken let’s get out of here. He shook his head, scolding himself and headed for the kitchen.

He knew he was falling and it would be better for him to just cut his losses and get out of here. He just couldn’t do that to her. He had clearly been an exception to her. She wasn’t used to one night stands and he didn’t want this to end as a bad experience for her. If his heart had to suffer a little longer so be it. At least he would leave her happy, he thought as he began preparing eggs and bacon for her.

Just as Sebastian was reaching for the toast, he felt her wrap her arms around his waist, resting her head against his arm, peeking around him to see what he was doing. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at the simple, comfortable little action as he looked down at her.

“Oh, that looks so good! You sure you can’t move in?” she played, having no idea how much her words tugged at his heart or how much he wanted to stay with her.

“Ohmygod. You made coffee too. You’re a saint,” she continued, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek before pouring a mug, handing it to him and then one for herself.

“Do you want milk?” she asked, while Sebastian just shook his head no. He couldn’t speak. She was walking around the kitchen, wearing his shirt from last night, talking to him like it was the most natural thing in the world for him to be here. Sebastian wanted it to be. He hated that he had no choice but to be heading back home today for meetings and casting calls, before flying to Vancouver to wrap up his role on Once Upon a Time. He wanted to stay with her, but he also knew that would be weird. They both knew what last night was going to be going in.

“You’re quiet in the morning,” she smiled, jumping to sit on the kitchen counter, looking at him cook.

“I’m always quiet,” Sebastian answered, sounding a little moodier than he wanted to. He saw the flicker of doubt in her eyes and her smile died down a little. He didn’t want that. He hadn’t stayed to make her feel bad. He quickly turned off the stove, before walking up to her and taking the mug from her hand placing it beside her.

He ran his hands up her naked thighs, not to get anything from her. Just to touch and comfort them both.

“But I’m moody in the mornings,” he added, which actually wasn’t a lie. “I’m sorry.” Sebastian smiled, which only grew when she smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I forgive you if I get a kiss,” she grinned and Sebastian laughed, shaking his head at her playfully.

“I’m cooking breakfast for you and you stole my shirt. Now you want a kiss too?” Sebastian deadpanned.

“Oh shut up and kiss me grumpy,” she insisted, tugging his hair and Sebastian easily gave into her with a chuckle against her lips.

“Actually. That wasn’t bad. I’m gonna need one more,” Sebastian teased her, making her laugh before he kissed her silent once more.

When they broke the kiss, Sebastian didn’t move away from her right away. He kept her in his arms for a while, letting her wrap herself around him like a vine. He wasn’t sure when they would have moved had it not been for her stomach growling at them in protest, making them both laugh. Sebastian reluctantly pulled away from her, filling up two plates and bringing them to the table where he sat down next to her.

Y/N didn’t waste any time digging into her food, humming in contentment. Sebastian sent her a happy, proud smile which she instantly returned sweetly.

“When do you have to leave?” she asked him, as she brought her cup up in front of her face, making it next to impossible for Sebastian to read her expression.

“Soon. I have to swing by the hotel to get my stuff on my way to the airport,” he answered, wondering if the regret was as evident in his voice as he feared it was. She didn’t react though she just nodded, looking down at her plate taking another bite.

“You’re not getting your shirt back though,” she muttered, causing Sebastian’s eyes to widen half in surprise and half in amusement. She had got to be kidding. There was a taxi ride and a walk all the way through the hotel to be made before he could get to a new shirt in his suitcase.

“What?”

“You’re not getting it back. Consider it rent for the night,” she leaned back in her chair, throwing her feet onto his lap, clearly challenging him. Sebastian wasn’t going to back down that easy.

“I thought the kisses and the…” Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows at her, smiling when he saw her fighting one of her own, “was payment enough?”

“Are you insinuating you did all the work, Stan?” She crossed her arms over her chest, making Sebastian sigh in exasperation. This path had gotten dangerous quick and he better steer off it before he got his ass handed to him.

“I cooked you breakfast,” Sebastian motioned with his hand across the table for effect.

“With my food,” she pulled a face at him and Sebastian just opened and closed his mouth, knowing he had been beaten at this little game of theirs.

“Come on sweetheart. You can’t be serious? You want me to get a cab and walk through the Hilton shirtless?” Sebastian all but whined now, more than a little worried she wasn’t playing any longer.

“You got your leather jacket,” she grinned and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh at her persistence.

“What?”

“Hey, it’s LA. It’s a look. A stupid ass look but still,” she smirked, knowing he was giving in to her.

Sebastian sighed, accepting his defeat as he leaned in to press a tender kiss to her lips. She was smiling like the Cheshire cat when he pulled back and he had to admit it was contagious.

“Alright. You win. It looks better on you anyway and it’s not the first time I made a fool of myself in public,” Sebastian chuckled when she grabbed his neck pulling him back in for another passionate kiss.

“Thank you,” she whispered softly against his lips, making him smile into the kiss. A smile that was completely wiped from his face when her door phone rang and the cabbie announced his presence.

“I’ll get your jacket,” she spoke, jumping from the chair and disappearing into the bedroom before Sebastian had a chance to say a word. She swallowed harshly, letting a hand run down across his face as he got up to push the door phone letting the guy know he was going to be right down.

“Here,” she re-appeared from the bedroom, handing him his jacket. “Your phone and wallet are in the left pocket.”

“Thank you,” Sebastian took the jacket, swallowing a lump in his throat as he realized the awkwardness from when he had arrived at her place last night was back. She was shifting on her feet, avoiding eye contact with him and worst of all Sebastian had no idea how to make it better.

“I had a great time Y/N,” he tried, wanting to kick himself the moment the words came out. Miraculously they worked and she looked up at him, with a hint of a smile.

“Yeah me too.”

Sebastian didn’t know what came over him, but he suddenly just knew he couldn’t leave here without a proper goodbye. So he wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his body as he kissed her deeply and tenderly. Hoping that somehow everything that he couldn’t say would be translated into that kiss.

She smiled when they pulled apart but Sebastian could have sworn he saw a tear in her eye as she pushed him out the door, telling him to go before he missed his plane. The door closed behind him before he could know for sure and it had probably just been wishful thinking anyway.

It wasn’t the first connection he had made with a woman he had spend the night with, Sebastian reminded himself as he pulled on his jacket and ran towards the cab. Some connections were just deeper than others he thought as the cab pulled away from her building and out into the street, driving Sebastian on the route back to New York and out of her life for good.


	3. On Her Mind

It had been ten days since your relationship with Brad had ended and two days since the party where you had met Sebastian. It wasn’t the first time you and Brad had ended your relationship. Which made your best friend and bandmate Rachel more than a little suspicious by you spending every free moment at the studio on your phone.

The fact that you weren’t quite yourself didn’t help matters. You seemed sad and distracted even if you tried to hide it, she knew. See rest of the world might not but she did. You saw that on her face when she sat down next to you as Dean was busy changing the strings on his guitar.

“Brad is texting you again isn’t he?” she asked, making your head snap up from your phone to glare at her.

“No! Well, he did. Yesterday but I haven’t answered him,” you answered her truthfully. You also had no intention of answering him. For the first time since your on and off again relationship with him had started, you felt free of him. You knew he wasn’t the only man that wanted you and you were tired of his drugs and endless excuses. He had never hurt you physically, but he had called you every name in the book and you were done. He wasn’t the one occupying your thoughts. Very far from it.

“Good. You’re better off anyway,” Rachel told you with a small smile, before frowning again. “You’re not thinking about answering him are you?”

“No,” you groaned, but you couldn’t really blame her. She had been the one to pick you up every time you had left him in tears and she had been there to witness every return. She hated Brad but had been fairly civil towards him for your sake.

“Good,” Rachel repeated but was still looking suspiciously at you. “Then why are you on your phone all the time?” She asked but before you had a chance to answer she snatched the phone from your hands to see what you were doing.

“Give it back!” you hissed at her but she held it out of your reach.

“Why do you have it open on Chris Evans contact information? Ohmygod do you have a crush on Captain America?” she teased.

“What? Ew! No! Chris is like my brother! Don’t be gross,” You instantly pulled a face at her, which was enough to convince her she had been wrong.

“Then what?” she mumbled, managing to hold your phone out of your reach accessing your phone’s history in spite of your struggles to prevent just that.

“Who’s he? And why are you looking at millions of pictures of him online?” she turned to phone towards you, confronting you with a picture of Sebastian’s smiling face. Your heart instantly leaped into your throat and you angrily snatched the phone back from your annoying friend.

“No one,” you grumbled but Rachel simply raised an eyebrow at you, telling you silently you had to do better than that with her.

You took a deep breath, closing your eyes. Maybe talking about it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world after all. Maybe it would help you get past him a little easier, or at least prevent you from doing something stupid like calling Chris for his number.

“His name is Sebastian. He’s a friend of Chris’,” you answered her still a little reluctantly. Rachel just nodded at you to go on though. No longer teasing you like an annoying little sister, but now listening and being the best friend and support she also was. Rachel wore many hats and could switch between them quickly, which was one of the main reasons you loved her so much.

“I met him at that party I went to Saturday. He… He helped me get rid of some creep that wouldn’t stop hitting on me. He was sweet and I was feeling horrible about Brad so I…” you tried to explain before Rachel interrupted you.

“You slept with him?” there was no judgment in her voice, just complete and utter surprise since this wasn’t exactly something you did. Ever.

“No. Well, I mean yes,” you tried to explain, getting increasingly annoyed by the smirk that had appeared on your best friend’s face. “Shut up Rach! It wasn’t like that,” you huffed.

“Okay okay,” she giggled holding up her hands in defense, “then why don’t you tell me what it was like?” She snatched the phone from your hands again to look a little closer at his picture. “He’s hot.”

You covered your face in your hands, grunting in frustration. “I know. If that was only all that he was.”

“Oh so it’s not guilt,” Rachel lit up in realization. “You have a crush on him.”

“Rach, I don’t know. Maybe. I never slept with anyone I wasn’t in a relationship with before so maybe it’s just that you know? I mean the sex was really amazing. And I mean really amazing. He made me feel safe and we laughed and talked. He was so sweet and… hot. Did I mention he is hot? The pictures don’t even do him justice. When he smiles you can’t help but smile with him,” you ranted. Now that you finally started talking about Sebastian it was like you couldn’t stop again and didn’t even notice Rachel staring at you slack-jawed.

“Wow you have it bad for this guy,” she blurted out, making you stop your stream of words to let out a frustrated indecipherable noise.

“Why couldn’t I have met him a few months down the line and not having slept with him the moment I saw him,” you whined hiding your face in your hands, making Rachel instantly move to hug you.

“Listen I can’t tell you what to do, but in my book, this Sebastian guy deserves a damn medal. Brad texted you yesterday and you couldn’t care less. If you hadn’t met Sebastian you and I both know you’d already have called him back,” she prodded gently. You wanted to contradict her but you knew she was probably right, so instead, you just leaned into her embrace seeking comfort in your best friend.

“I don’t know what that night meant to him or even too you. It could just be that he saw you and was the first guy in a really long time that treated you like you deserve to be treated, or maybe you had some deep connection. You’re the only one that can figure that out and you’re also the only one that knows whether in spite of that if it’s the right time for you to call him,” Rachel spoke softly as she held you closely as you sniffled against her chest.

Rachel was right. You were the only one that knew and you also knew that you needed to figure your own life out and how to be you again, before you pulled someone else into it. As stupid as it sounded you missed Sebastian after spending not much more than 12 hours with him. You wanted to see him again and you wished that you would someday, but for right now you couldn’t call him. Not only because he deserved better than the mess you were at the moment, but also because you knew if he rejected you it would send you running straight back to the last man you ever wanted to be part of your life ever again. As much as it sucked it was better to miss Sebastian and dream of what could have been, than what every reality you might encounter by calling him out of the blue.


End file.
